Lynne Patricks
Lynne Patricks is an Alpha werewolf who is frineds with Derek's pack. She was born a werewolf but did not become an Alpha until her Alpha was dying and he ordered her to kill him. Early Life Lynne was born to Carrol and George Patricks who were beta werwolves. However her parents Alpha did no approve of them having a child so they left and went to California. They lived there for many years peavfully as omega wolves, never changing unless hey absolutly had to. One day they were tracking through the forest when Carrol and Georges old pack attacked. They ended up killing Lynne's parents and leaving her until the time was right. A hiker found her in the woods with her dead parents and called the police. She was the suspect of their murder until animal hair were foundon their bodies. She was hen sent to foster homes until she was adopted by the Hamitons and moved to Beacon Hills. Meeting the pack When Lynne first got to Beacon Hills she went out in the forest to clear her mind. Instead she found Nico and his pack. Nico realized she was an omega on his turf as he put it and wanted to kill her but Lindsey disagreed saying that they could use her. Nico finally agreed and she joined their pack to get stronger and not be killed. During her time as a beta she met the emissary of her pack, Kai, and became good friends with her, she also learne that Nico didn't go to her for help very often. She also saved Nico's life when they were attacked by a Rival pack. She managed to outsmart the Alpha and give Nico enough time to heal. School School was not a good time for Lynne, her adoptive sister Avery was constantly making fun of her and the rest of the pack which she did not enjoy. One day they went out in the forest and Aery tracked behind the. She saw them transform. Nico, when he found out he wanted to kill her but Lynne just threated her saying if se did tell she would let Nico kill her. After that Avery respected Lynne alot more and even helped the pack a bit. Nico's Death They had many problems with a rival pack. Nico wanted them out so one day he issued an attack. The other alpha was stronger and bigger than him and ended up hurting Nico. Believing that he would die the Alpha left. Nico was barely alive though and ordered Lynne to kill him. She did so. Later she learned one of the betas in the rival pack had killed their Alpha so she didn't have to deal ith them anymore. Lindsey however was very skeptical about her being the Alpha and she started to become defiant. She eventually got into a argument with Lynne and went off, coming back later with blue eyes and saying she killed a little girl. A week later Lynne found her in the girls bathroom dead with a wolfsbane bullet in her shoulder. Lynne vowed from then she would't let something like that happen again and she started to make Kai more involved. Personality Lynne was shown to be a very brooding and stotic character who didn't like immature things or people. She was often sarcastic and snarky to the rest of her pack at times(even Nico) and had a short temper. However she was proven to be a logical, smart and loyal person to her pack and other friends. This is why Nico chose her to be the Alpha. Powers As an alpha she is far more stronger than other werewolves. *'Enhanced Strength': She is much stronger than humans. *'Enhanced Speed': She is much faster than humans. *'Enhanced Agility': She can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. *'Accelerated Healing': She can heal quickly from most injuries. *'Heightened Senses': She can smell, see and hear far better than humans. *'Pain Transference': She can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures. *'Memory Transference': She can transfer memories by inserting claws into navel of an individual's neck Photos thCAWGJ2F1.jpg thCA7URQ5Y.jpg thCAKZ5PS1.jpg Emma-Roberts-on-the-set-of-Scream-4-emma-roberts-14860304-1707-2560.jpg|Lynne with Lindsey and Josh untitled.png|Lynne,Lindsey and Avery Category:Beta Werewolf